


Code

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Code

"Hey Michael, how do I get this code?"

Gavin had been playing The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ever since they both got home from school. Gavin couldn't wrap his mind around the complex puzzles.

Michael just giggled,"Why don't you figure it out boi?"

"It's hard..." the brit whined.

"Well I'm pretty much playing the game for you."

Gavin's lip curled up and his eyes locked with Michael's. If Gavin couldn't ask, he was going to bloody beg. 

Michael visably caved. But then the Jersey teen smirked and said,"Alright. I'll tell you... On one condition." 

"What's your condition boi?" Gavin said nervously, trying not to seem nervous. 

Michael let a mischievious grin spread across his features, making his dimples prominent. It was so adorable that Gavin couldn't stop staring. 

"Kiss me" Michael said simply. And oh boy if that didn't get Gavin's attention.

"W-what?!" His voice stuttered and his heart raced. The butterflies were trying to escape his stomach, but couldn't be freed. 

Surely Michael had to be joking. Gavin was just some stupid guy from Oxfordshire who liked making YouTube videos in his spare time. How could Michael Jones ask Gavin to kiss him?

"Just kiss me and you'll get your code"

"Really?"

Michael nodded, a little on-edge.

Gavin could see Michael's leg shaking in worry or anticipation. Probably both. But it was strange because Michael never got nervous. Why would he now? Unless... Oh god. Unless he liked Gavin.

Fuck it.

Gavin leaned in and felt lips on his own. He couldn't help the blush on his cheeks, it just happened. It was warm, sweet and everything Gavin hoped it would be. No. It was better.

Though, as soon as it started, it ended. 

"42315" Michael said, breaking the short silence.

Gavin's head tilted in confusion and Michael rolled his eyes.

"The code, Gavin. 42315"

"Oh" Gavin said as he faced the screen, warm, sweaty palms picking up the cold controller. The contrast in temperature gave him a slight shiver. Or maybe it was the thought of kissing Michael.

"So uh, do you have any other puzzles that need solving?" Michael said, now the one who was blushing.

They both smiled as Gavin muttered,"Just one" and captured Michael's lips once more.


End file.
